


Visitors

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Female Friendship, Insecurity, Lesbian Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Princess reader, Soft Noctis Lucis Caleum, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: A delegation from Tenebrae visits Lucis; the former cleaning girl gets self-conscious.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.   
> ______  
> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place

The princess knows that something is amiss when she’s waddling down the hallways of the Citadel, trying not to look at the spots on the suits of armor as she passes, even all these years later. She resists the urge to spit on her finger and wipe the silver helmet as she sees a white dog running down the long corridor towards her, a squealing Prompto running after it. 

Pryna trots up to her and nuzzles at her leg; the princess bends down as much as she can muster—holy crap, she’s _really_ pregnant—to scratch at the messenger’s ears. Pryna yips quietly in affection and licks her swollen fingers. Prompto skids to a halt and swoops into a dramatic bow. 

“And how’s my favorite princess doing today?” he coos as he waggles his eyebrows. 

____________ snorts and shakes her head as she draws Prompto into a warm hug. “My feet fucking hurt like hell, Prompto. I need this baby out yesterday.” 

“Ah, it’ll be here before you know it? What, five more weeks? You can do it. And shouldn’t you be on bed rest? That’s valuable cargo you’ve got in there.” Prompto reaches out, then pauses. “Uh. Okay if I say hi to the little guy?” 

She giggles and smiles. “Sure. Thanks for asking.” 

“Ye-yeah! Sorry. I almost forgot.” Prompto puts his gloved hand on the princess’s hard, swollen tummy and rubs. “Hey there, Solis,” Prompto purrs affectionately. “Remember my voice? I’m your Uncle Prompto!” 

__________ squeezes Prompto’s uniformed shoulder. “Prom. You talk to him multiple times a day. He’s gonna be saying your name first at this rate.” 

Prompto grins wickedly. “Noct would have my ass on a platter if that happened,” he laughs. He bends down and presses a kiss to the princess’s stomach. “Oh, right! Pryna!” Prompto drops to the floor and gathers the fluffy white dog into his lap and digs his hands into her magical fur. 

“Yeah, uh. What’s she doing here?” 

“She just delivered a message to Noct! So, the Oracle is coming for a visit!” 

The princess feels her face pale a little. “Princess Lunafreya...is coming to Insomnia?” 

“Yeah! She and Noct haven’t seen each other in forever. He’s stupid excited. And she said in her letter that she’s hyped to meet you, too!” 

She blinks at her friend as Pryna settles happily in his lap. “She...what?” 

“Yeah dude,” says Prompto as he closes his eyes and scratches at Pryna’s ears. “She’s really looking forward to meeting the janitor who captured Noct’s heart.” 

The princess chuckles in spite of herself. It’s a proper Cinderella story, isn’t it, her life? But Luna...thin, blonde, lithe, gorgeous Luna. The Oracle. How on Eos did Noctis pick a common, immigrant cleaning girl over the magical princess of Tenebrae? She shakes her head, swallows down the anxiety and slight jealousy, and manages a small smile. “I can’t wait to meet her.” 

Later, when the princess of Lucis is lying on her side and still uncomfortable, she sighs heavy and can’t help the tears from falling. 

Noctis looks up from his fishing magazine at the soft sound of her inhale. “Hey,” he says. He’s spent enough years with Prompto to know anxiety symptoms when he hears them. He reaches out to put sword-calloused fingers on her bare shoulder. Clothes are too restricting these days—in the privacy of their suite, she mostly goes without them. “What’s wrong, ___________?” 

“I just...Luna,” she sighs, wiping the stupid tears. “How did...she’s _magic_ , Noct, like you. She’s the oracle, and a proper princess, and she’s...thin, pretty...little feet...doesn’t have chubby hands worn with scrubbing floors or suits of armor...” 

“Is that what this is about,” sighs the prince as he dog-ears his magazine and flings it on the bedside table. He curls like a cat around the heavy, swollen body of his princess, ripe with life. He places his rough, tanned hands on her swollen belly and smiles like an idiot as his unborn son kicks at the pressure. “Yeah, there was the daemon attack when I was little, and I was in the chair, and Luna helped bring me out of myself. And we wrote, with Umbra and the notebook—but...I mean I loved her, but it was never...we talked about it, okay. We always knew that there might have to be a political marriage, and of course we agreed to do our duty, have heirs if need be, but...” 

The princess sniffs hard and nods. “We beat back the Niffs. They never took over Tenebrae. Your dad restored peace between the nations, with the help of Luna and Ravus. And their Magitek soldiers...” 

“Scary to think about, huh. Had Prompto not been stolen during that recon mission when he was, he’d be gone, along with all of their clone and daemon technology.” Noctis shudders at the thought. “Thank the Astrals everything worked out, huh? Scary to think what would’ve happened if there’d been a war.” Noctis kisses the back of her neck. “So it is what it is. I was free to choose who I wanted. And my heart wanted you.” 

“But...but _why_?” 

Noctis snorts. “You’re seriously still asking me this when you’re plump with my child? When Bahamut blessed our union himself? When you were my first kiss, all those years ago in my old bedroom, you in that stupid black jumpsuit?” 

“I’m sorry, Noct, I just...I...” 

“You make me happy, ___________,” says Noct simply, holding his princess from behind. “Luna’s a good friend. And she’s pretty. But that doesn’t take away from your beauty. And think what you will, but she’s not you.” 

Noctis is standing beside the throne where his father is seated, Clarus and Gladio and Ignis and Prompto all surrounding their prince and king, dressed to the nines in royal and Kingslgaive garb, respectively. Princess __________ sits in a simple yet elegant throne that’s been erected beside the king’s--it’s Noct’s chair, normally, but of course he lets her have it. The Tenebraen delegation enters with white-garbed guards and chancellors and the household chamberlains of House Fleuret—but as Luna and her brother Ravus approach the throne and bow low, with Regis and Noct standing to return the gestures, Luna beams at him, Pryna and Umbra sitting patiently by her side, quiet and attentive Gentiana standing behind her, tilting her head in appreciation of the Lucian royals and their delegation. It’s about two minutes of formalities and greetings before Luna breaks into a run up the grand silver staircase, throwing her arms around Noctis in a crushing hug. She greets Ignis and Gladio, and has a tearful moment with Prompto; before kneeling down, all grace and poise, before the fellow princess. 

“Your Highness,” ___________ says with a smile, gasping quietly to herself at the beauty of the Oracle. “Welcome to Lucis. Welcome to Insomnia.” 

“____________,” Luna says as she grabs chubby hands in her own pale, thin ones. “Noctis has told me _so_ much about you. When he first fell in love with you, I started counting the days until I could meet the dear heart who had intoxicated him so.” 

The princess of Lucis blinks back an onslaught of tears. Damn the pregnancy hormones. She drops her head and sniffs. “I’m...surely not worthy of such praise from someone like you, your Highness...” 

“Oh, dear heart. Call me Luna, please.” She stands. “You’re positively glowing.” She looks up at Noctis, and he’s looking down at his princess like she’s the only person in the room. Luna’s heart swells. “Carrying Noct’s child...how wonderful. Come, __________. I think you and I should take a walk.” 

The princess looks up at Noct. “Noct, is...that okay?” 

The prince, all done up in his smart black suit, gold epaulets and decorative knee brace and cape and medallions, nods. “Sure,” he smiles warmly as he takes her hand and helps her stand, pressing a chaste kiss to her full lips. “I would love for you two to get acquainted. We’ve got trade deals and stuff to figure out. You give her a tour of the Citadel for me, okay? Maybe show her her quarters.” 

The princess smiles. “Will do, Noct. I’ll see you later.” 

Noctis hugs Lunafreya one more time. “It’s so good to have you here, Luna. I’ll see you at dinner, okay?” He scratches at his neck awkwardly. “Uh, do you need a guard, or...I can get Crowe to walk with you, or uh...?” 

Luna chuckles and shakes her head as she presses a friendly kiss to Noct’s cheek. “I think Gentiana will be sufficient for our stroll around the halls, dear Noctis. Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of your beloved.” Luna turns and takes the other princess’s arm in her own—and Gentiana mirrors the action on the other side—and they escort the mother-to-be down the grand staircase and deep into the meandering corridors of the Citadel, while Noct, Regis, Ravus, and their various councilors move in the opposite direction to meeting rooms and closed offices. 


	2. Chapter 2

The princess shows Luna and her attendant, Gentiana, to their rooms, along with the rooms Ravus and the rest of the delegation will be occupying, before leading them downstairs and out into the private Citadel gardens. Gentiana walks by Luna’s side, now; and Luna still has her arms hooked around ___________’s arm. 

“These gardens are breathtaking,” says Luna. 

It’s spring, and everything is in full bloom. The gardeners are out in full force: watering, trimming hedges, pruning rose bushes, weeding flower beds. They all bow low to the ladies as they pass. ____________ leads them around a corner and into a clearing that houses a gazebo and several iron-wrought tables and chairs. There’s a spread of small plates and cold lemonade at one of the tables; the princess of Lucis smiles to herself, indulging in a little self-praise at her own toughtfulness. 

“How lovely!” Luna exclaims. “Did you have this set up?” 

___________ grins and settles a hand over her swollen belly—Solis is very active this morning. “I might have had something to do with it.” She grabs a cupcake from the dessert tray and bites into it, letting out a hum of appreciation for the chocolate treat. 

“You are very thoughtful,” says Gentiana as she settles into a chair, thin hands clasped in her lap. She makes no movement to eat, but simply watches as Luna helps herself to a drink and a half sandwich. 

____________ blushes. “Oh, it’s--it’s nothing. I hope you like everything. I know the cuisine from Tenebrae is very different—Ignis helped prepare most of this. I hope it’s to your liking.” 

Luna smiles. “It’s wonderful, __________. Thank you so much.” 

The princess grabs several more cupcakes, and a couple of sandwiches, a little self-conscious of eating so much. She hesitates—and Luna catches it. 

“You’re eating for two,” she says fondly. “Don’t act like we’re in a royal banquet hall here. Please, you deserve to take part in the spread you so thoughtfully arranged.” 

Ah, and here come the damn waterworks. ____________ sniffs hard, and presses her fingers to her eyes. “I’m sorry, your Highness, I just--” 

“Luna, please,” says the Oracle, all comfort and warmth. “I would like for us to be friends. I do not often have company, much less that of another princess.” She gestures to Gentiana. “I’m sure Gentiana would love for me to have another friend, as well.” 

Gentiana smiles warmly. “Nonsense, Lunafreya. You are a wonderful companion.” 

The petite blonde giggles and turns back to ___________, who’s just staring at her in awe. She shakes her head. “I’m not really—it's just a title. I’m a commoner, an immigrant, even. My family is from Accordo. I used to be a janitor here.” 

Luna nods. “I am aware. Noctis tells me nearly everything, you know. Whether born into royalty, or becoming such through marriage...it makes no difference to me. You are as my equal, dear heart.” She tilts her head and grins. “I can see why Noctis chose you. You are beautiful, with a pure heart and a humble spirit. What a perfect match for him.” 

The princess shakes her head, wipes more quiet tears from her eyes. “I’ve never felt beautiful—well, except, when I’m alone with Noct. He makes me feel...incredible. The last five years...it’s been like a distant, fantastic dream. I still wonder when I’m going to wake up, in my dingy one-bedroom apartment, hoping that the handsome prince would so much as breathe in my direction.” 

Luna sips her lemonade and sets the glass down; she takes the other woman’s hands in her own and presses her pretty pink lips to chubby fingers. All at once the morning sickness and fatigue that ____________ has been feeling fades away under the glow of light that Luna conjures. She sighs in contentment, and even little Solis settles down in her womb. Luna lifts her head. “To ease your burden,” she says quietly, moving to press a kiss to ___________’s swollen belly. “And a blessing, for the heir of Lucis.” She sits back up. “It is not a dream, dear princess. You are very much married, in love, and bearing Noct’s child. You are so, so worthy of such graces, and much more.” 

“Why didn’t you—it should have been you,” ___________ says quietly. “You’re much more beautiful than I am, and you and Noct have such a history, and...” 

“Dear,” giggles Luna—and even Gentiana laughs at the misunderstanding--“if it had come down to it, of course I would have fulfilled my duty for the country, a union for the sake of peace had there been war. I would have supported Noctis in all things and stood by his side without fail. I would have born an heir and loved the child unconditionally, but...I am not romantically interested in men. I have never been a competition for you. I love Noctis dearly, but not like _that_.” 

____________ blushes and sort of gawks at the gorgeous woman in the white dress. “You, you’re...” she sputters, then laughs. “Oh, wow, I...that’s great, I mean...I’m glad you didn’t have to marry, Noct, I guess. I wouldn’t want you to be forced into something that goes against your nature. Are you free to see who you please, then?” 

Luna laughs. “It wouldn’t have been the end of the world, and I know Noct would have allowed me a mistress. But, before you continue to self-deprecate, I thought you should know. And yes--in fact on our way here, we stopped at a service station, and the mechanic was quite a doll. She gave me her number.” 

The other princess nods and takes a sip of lemonade, and eats a couple of more sandwiches. “I’m sorry,” she says, swallowing her food. “I just...y’know. Lifelong insecurities.” 

Luna nods. “I know people can be cruel, and my heart aches for the suffering you’ve endured. But look at where you are, and where are they?” Luna shrugs. “You may think I’m beautiful, but I look at you, and I see you loving and kind you are, how much happiness and light you bring to those around you, even just observing you in the throne room...that sort of beauty cannot be weighed.” 

Later, after dinner, the princess walks with Luna and Gentiana to their chambers to spend more time with them. Noctis jogs to catch up with his wife and her new friends. 

“Hey, where’s everybody going?” Noct asks, coming up beside his princess and throwing an arm over her shoulder. 

“____________ and I are going to eat our weight in ice cream and watch movies, Noctis,” Lunafreya laughs as she pats him on the arm. 

“And do manicures,” says Gentiana, holding up her hands. “I think I should like to have red nail polish now, instead of silver.” 

Noctis pouts. “Aw, c’mon! Can’t I come?” 

“Noctis, you big baby. It’s a girls’ night. C’mon, Luna’s offered to paint my toenails, since I can’t reach them.” 

“I could do it,” mutters Noctis. 

“I appreciate the effort, honey, but please—let a couple of princesses get to know each other better, okay?” 

“Ugh, then what am I supposed to do?” Noctis whines. 

Luna laughs. “You could play video games with Prompto?” 

Noctis grumbles but finally relents, kissing his wife—and her belly—as he wanders off into the Citadel to find his best friend. 

Luna, Gentiana, and ___________ spend several more hours together, and by the time she wanders back to her suite, a sleepy Pryna at your heels for protection, Noctis is already showered and under the covers, grinding away at King’s Knight. The princess sheds her clothes and showers quickly, brushes her teeth and pulls on an oversized nightgown, and climbs into bed with a little difficulty. 

“Had fun?” yawns Noctis as he finishes his level and logs out, turning over to face his wife. 

“Luna is so great. I wish she could visit more often.” 

Noctis’ eyes crinkle with amusement. “Quite a different tone than the other day, when you were dreading her visit.” 

“Well she told me—you guys don’t like each other like that. Never have. She doesn’t even like _guys_.” 

Noctis laughs. “Yeah, she told me that when she was eighteen. That’s comforting to you?” 

“Well duh. Especially since I thought that you should’ve married her instead.” 

“Nah. Come here,” he says, moving to spoon his princess from the back. His sword-calloused hands wander over her swollen belly, and he smiles into the back of her soft neck, pressing gentle kisses there. “I am happy with you. Always have been, always will be.” 


End file.
